The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of turbomachines and, more particularly, to a contoured honeycombed seal for a turbomachine.
Turbomachines typically include a compressor operationally linked to a turbine. Turbomachines also include a combustor that receives fuel and air which is mixed and ignited to form hot gases. The hot gases are then directed into the turbine toward turbine blades. Thermal energy from the hot gases imparts a rotational force to the turbine blades creating mechanical energy. The turbine blades include end portions that rotate in close proximity to a stator. The closer the tip portions of the turbine blades are to the stator, the lower the energy loss. That is, reducing the amount of hot gases that pass between the tip portions of the turbine blades and the stator ensures that a larger portion of the thermal energy is converted to mechanical energy.
Where clearance between the tip portions and the interior surface of the turbine casing is relatively high, high energy fluid flow escapes without generating any useful power during turbine operation. The escaping fluid flow constitutes tip clearance loss and is a major source of losses in the turbine. For example, in some cases, the tip clearance losses constitute as much as 20-25% of the total losses in a turbine stage.